In a Mirror Darkly
by stardust2002
Summary: Smut fic. Lee gets a chance to experience all of Kara ...


**In a Mirror Darkly**

This story was somewhat inspired by nancy777.ca's story 'Sweet Sweet Fantasy. It is written for mikey, who thought the idea of multiple Lees was an interesting idea, but being more fond of Kara, wanted a story with more than one of her. So here it is - enjoy.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Lee sighed and lay his head back against the couch. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but after as many hours rewriting flight schedules as he'd been doing, any relief was welcome relief to his sore neck. The pilot's rec had emptied out a couple of hours earlier, most of them having early shift in the morning. Lee wished he had that excuse as well, but being CAG meant he did more paperwork than flying. In fact, he only flew if someone was unable to fulfill their duties or if there was an emergency. While he and likely everyone else on the ship was glad that there hadn't been an attack in several weeks, Lee had to admit he _did _miss flying.

Suddenly there were a pair of hands on his shoulders, kneading deep and hard. Lee groaned and closed his eyes, not even caring who it was. The hands continued and he began to relax, letting out one deep breath after another.

"That feels good," he groaned, shifting slightly so the thumbs were pressing in deep.

Soon he felt the prickle of his skin that told him someone was in his personal space. Usually the only person who did that was Kara. But she'd gone to bed ages ago - he knew, he'd felt a stab of disappointment that she hadn't stuck around with him while he worked, like she often did, even if it was only to tease him. At least it was company.

He felt warm breath tickle his cheek and he tried to open his eyes to see exactly _who _was being so forward, but they felt as though they were nailed shut, they were so unresponsive. Lips tickled his teasingly then pulled back. Lee was dying to know who it was but he felt as if turned to stone. A warm wet tongue caressed his lips then the other lips attacked them again with more force this time.

He opened his mouth, willingly inviting her in (he hoped it was a her), and felt tiny explosions up and down his entire body, as if his blood was on fire. The kiss intensified and his whole body felt like a volcano ready to erupt.

Eventually the lips pulled away and Lee was able to break the spell he was under to turn around and see who it was. His mouth dropped when he saw her smiling face.

Kara.

"Kara, what the ...?" he began, brows drawing together in confusion.

"What's the matter Lee?" she drawled, walking around to the front of him and straddling his lap.

Gods in their high heavens - was this really Kara? She wore nothing but a deep, red dress, spaghetti straps and cut low at the chest. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that he hadn't seen her naked on more than one occasion - their sardine-like living conditions saw to that - but Lee had never found her more alluring than he did now. The dress caressed all her ample curves and highlighted them in a way nothing else she'd ever worn had. Her hair was soft and curled and she wore makeup for the first time.

"Don't you want me?" Her words were pouty but the tone she uttered them in was provocative to say the least. Lee was confused though. She'd often been flirty with him before, but she'd always been the one to pull away before he made up his mind to call her on it.

"I ... I, uh ... y ... yes," Lee stuttered, still in a state of shock.

"Then why are you hesitating?" she purred in a throaty voice. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just ... I mean," Lee took a deep breath. "What's going on here? With us? Why are you ..."

"This _is _how you want me, isn't it? Tell me the truth." She leaned over so her breath was tickling his ear. Not to mention her breasts pressing against his chest ...

"When you lie awake at night thinking of me, this _is _how you want me to be isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes ... no ... I don't know," he cried, flushing deeply.

She pulled back and stood up. "And this is exactly why you haven't got me yet. Perhaps you'd prefer the one you're used to?" she suggested, and at that moment another Kara appeared in the hatchway, dressed in tanks and military issue pants, hair slicked back and dogtags hanging around her neck. She sauntered over to the couch and flopped down beside Lee, giving him a crooked smile.

"Hey Apollo, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lee's face had gone white as a sheet (a _new _sheet that is,) and the bottom felt like it had dropped out of his stomach. His mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Cat got your tongue Adama?" She leaned close to him. "You want me to look for it?"

Lee shrank back, a horrified look on his face. "What the hell is this?" he hissed. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Starbuck sat back and laughed loudly. "I _would _be the one to expect tasteless jokes from, but in this case you'll have to try again."

Lee's eyes widened as a thought struck him cold. He got up in a hurry and crossed the room. "You're not a ... cylon, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Kara looked at Starbuck and smiled. "I think that would be 'cylons' in the plural since there are two of us, but no, we're not."

"Am I dreaming? Maybe I've fallen asleep." Lee shook his head violently and pinched himself but to no avail. There were still two of them.

"No, this is it. I've officially lost my mind. I've been wondering for a while now ... but now I'm sure of it." Lee still looked stunned but his voice had gained some strength. "I'll see the doc in the morning and he'll give me something to fix this." He smiled for the first time, now feeling confident he had the answer. "You're just figments of my imagination."

"Is that all we are to you?" a small, scared voice said, coming from the opposite hatchway. Another Kara, dressed in sweats and a zip-up sweatshirt, hair in a messy ponytail. She hugged her chest tightly and there was a look of vulnerability on her face. Her eyes were deep, dark pools of hazel-green, filled with fear and self-doubt. "I knew it. I knew I never meant anything more to you." She walked slowly to one of the tables and sat down listlessly on a chair.

"Kara, I do care ..." he began, but when she turned those heartbreakingly sad eyes on him he stopped, unable to find the right words.

Provocative Kara walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "There, there. Captain 'Tightass' Apollo isn't trying to hurt you, he's just unable to share his feelings with anyone. He needs to keep it all bottled up inside and pretend he's got himself under control."

"Hey!" Lee's temper flared for a moment. "I don't pretend ..."

Starbuck stood up and took a few steps towards him. "Bullshit you don't Adama. Pretending, hiding, evading ... that's what you do. It's what we both do."

"When what you should do is open up and let those feelings of desire and passion out," Provocative Kara chimed in, a sultry smile on her face.

Lee drew himself up haughtily. "There are rules to be followed. We can't just ..."

"We _could _if you'd be willing to drop the 'holier than thou' by-the-book attitude sometimes." Another Kara had suddenly entered the room, dressed similarly to the Starbuck version, but with an 'in your face Thrace, expression and a challenging look in her eye. She swaggered as she walked over and sat down at the table with Vulnerable Kara. Only she spun the chair around and sat on it backwards, arms crossed along the top, Starbuck smirk firmly in place.

"The rules are there for a reason," Lee argued. "They're not meant to be broken on a whim."

"A whim? Is that all it is? Just a quick frak with no feelings involved?" Vulnerable Kara looked as though she were about to cry.

"Maybe you should try following your heart, like you do when you fly," Starbuck said, a faraway look in her eyes. "Frak the rules and just go with what feels right."

"Life's much more fun when you just go with your instincts." In Your Face Kara said, smiling widely.

Lee sniffed. "My instincts are telling me I'm crazy."

"Is being crazy such a bad thing?" Lee laughed out loud. "Is being crazy such a bad thing? I don't know, you tell me. I'm seeing four of you right now where there should only be one, unless you _are _cylons and are just lying to me, in which case I should shoot you all now."

"It would be awfully difficult without your gun," Starbuck pointed out.

"He's got a gun alright, and he can shoot me with it anytime," Provocative Kara said, winking as she stared pointedly at his lower body, which was, unfortunately for Lee, responding to the fact that all he could see and smell around him was Kara. A man with lesser restraint than he would have given in then and there, but Lee was a fighter - especially when it came to Kara.

"Are you all cylons?" he demanded, licking his lower lip unconsciously.

All four pairs of eyes stared at him. "Does it really matter?" In Your Face Kara asked softly, unusual for her. "We're Kara Thrace, your friend, wingmate, would be lover ..."

Lee flushed. It was like they could read his mind.

"But Kara is only _one _woman," he argued, feeling somehow like he was losing here. He hated being outnumbered.

"We _are _only one woman," Provocative Kara said, coming forward and putting her arms around his neck.

"Then how ..." he began but became instantly distracted by the smell and feel of her so close.

"We're different parts of the same whole."

Lee's brow furrowed. "That's odd. I thought you were all carbon copies of each other."

"We look alike yes, but there are differences," she answered. "Usually you only ever see one of us at a time. We don't tend to show ourselves to people this way," Starbuck said.

"Then why are you doing it for me?"

"Because we needed to see if you could handle all of us," Vulnerable Kara said, getting up and walking over to him. "Kara is a very complex person and you need to know how to relate to her in many different ways." She looked up at him, eyes wide and scared. "Do you love me?" she asked timidly.

Lee's gaze shifted between her and Provocative Kara, only inches away from his mouth. Back and forth ... back and forth ... He held out an arm and closed it around Vulnerable Kara, burying his face in her hair. "Yes, I love you," he whispered.

Provocative Kara squeezed him tighter. "Finally," she said quietly, lips finding his.

Lee gave in, the way he'd always wanted to, and kissed her fully and deeply, squeezing both women close to him. He groaned as both Karas snuggled up against him and Provocative Kara rubbed her hips against him. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the enjoyment of the moment. He'd tried to deny it but he'd wanted this with her for so long - never thought he'd be able to have it - but now it seemed he was free to follow his feelings. Let his instincts take control. Maybe his father had been right ... it was a tough one for him to admit, given how much he wanted to distance himself from him, but perhaps the old man was wiser than he thought.

He shivered as he felt a pair of hands creep up under his tanks and warm breath on the back of his neck. Lips began to nibble at his hairline and he felt himself grow harder. Provocative Kara giggled and slid her hands down to his buttocks, pulling his hips closer as she ground herself hard against him. Lee opened his eyes to see only one Kara not touching him - In Your Face Kara. But she was on her way over, a lustful look in her eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as she looked at his flushed face.

"Oh gods Kara," he whispered, feeling more stimulated than he'd ever felt before. Just the thought of Kara like this with him had always caused him to go weak in the knees, but four of them at the same time? He felt like he might go mad with desire.

In Your Face Kara stood behind the others and reached for his hands, pulling them all towards the couch. Starbuck turned him around and sat him down as she pulled off his tanks and began to caress his nipples. Vulnerable Kara walked round to the back of the couch and put her arms around him, kissing the side of his neck softly. Provocative Kara lifted her dress to reveal the nakedness underneath and straddled him, rubbing herself against his erect member.

Lee groaned with pleasure and silently pleaded with them ... one of them ... any of them, to remove his pants and just sink down on him, he wanted her so much. Her ... them ... reality was getting confused here. He loved Kara, always had and wanted nothing more than to show her but now there were so many of them ... he didn't know what to do.

In Your Face Kara seemed to be able to read his mind, as she nudged Provocative kara off him and undid the zipper and buttons of his pants and pulled them off. He sprang up to full erection, already swollen and throbbing with desire. Provocative Kara moved back onto his lap and sank down slowly, lifting back up just before swallowing him all the way into her. She moved up and down slowly on him over and over as hands - he didn't know _which _Kara they belonged to, nor did he really care - moved lovingly around his torso, playing with his chest and caressed his neck lightly. Lips nibbled him here, there and everywhere but his eyes were shut and he didn't want to know who was doing what.

Lee's hips began to thrust upward, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Provocative Kara as he felt his orgasm building. He was panting, sweating, pulling her hips down hard against him, nearly there ...

His eyes opened and for a moment he was disoriented as he strove to catch his breath. He was in the bunkroom, in his bed, and the sounds of deep breathing around him told him everyone else was still asleep. His eyes gravitated to the bunk across from his. Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow and her upper body was half uncovered, the tank twisted slightly, revealing the side of her breast. Her face was unlined, soft, sweet looking, unlike the hard, abrasive expression she usually wore when awake. _Vulnerable Kara, _Lee thought. He wondered if what had happened was just a dream, and if he'd ever be able to look at her again without imagining all the different facets he'd seen.

Her eyes opened suddenly and she smiled slyly at him, a knowing look in her eye. Lee jumped suddenly at how familiar that look was.

"Hey Apollo, you look pale," she whispered, careful not to wake the others. "You seen a ghost or what?"

_Fin_


End file.
